Del odio al amor
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [AU] ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Un día te cruzas por accidente a un extraño sujeto por la calle que resulta ser molesto e insoportable y tiempo después te terminas enamorando de él. Esto fue lo que le sucedió a Chica, una adorable muchachita de 15 años al cruzarse con un pelirrojo vestido de pirata. [Foxy x Chica] [En hiatus por el momento].
1. Un mal comienzo

**¡Muy buenas criaturitas del Señor! Aquí llego yo con otro fic y no, no es one-shot, tampoco es un drabble, ni mucho menos una viñeta. Así es... Se trata de otra historia, otro proyecto que se me ha ocurrido luego de que escribiera el one-shot sobre Foxy x Chica xD. Sé que algunos de los que comentaron, me preguntaron si lo continuaba o no, y bueno, mucho no me animaba debido a que tengo "Mi bella pirata" en desarrollo aún; pero al final pensé: "¿por qué no hago un fic que se base en esta pareja?" y como verán, aquí está :3.**

**Ahora sí xD.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon; los diseños en los que me basé le pertenecen a Pole-bear (no me pregunten por qué, simplemente adoro sus diseños :3). A mi sólo me pertenece el fic.**

**Aviso: Recuerden que esto es Universo Alterno [AU]; por lo tanto serán completamente humanos.**

**La primera parte del primer capítulo va a estar en primera persona. Algo raro, lo sé, pero es que me salió así :v. También habrá algunas faltas de ortografía (eso creo). Creo que nada más :v.**

**[Dedicado a aquellos que me pidieron un fic de esta pareja xD]**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: "Un mal comienzo"**

**Pov Chica**

¡Hola! Me llamo Chica y tengo 15 años. Vivo con mi hermano Bonnie quién es seis años más grande que yo; nuestros padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía apenas 12 años. Desde entonces, mi hermano mayor se ha dedicado a trabajar para mantenernos, además de seguir con sus estudios.

\- ¡Chica! ¡A desayunar!

Actualmente va a la universidad FredBear, tiene un amigo muy guapo que se llama Freddy; si me preguntan es un lindo castaño de ojos azules.

\- ¡Chica, levántate! ¡O llegarás tarde a clases!

Mis mejores amigas son Chichi (*) y BomBon (N/a: en este fic será una jodida mujer :v). No me va muy bien en la escuela, pero apenas safo con las notas.

\- ¡CHICA!

\- ¡AY!

No se por qué, pero últimamente algo me dice que conoceré a alguien pronto.

Pov normal

\- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

\- ¡UY! ¡DETESTO QUE HAGAS ESO! - gritó la rubia enfadada y toda empapada. Talló sus ojos y pasó el dorso de sus manos por su rostro para poder secarlo; acto seguido, tomó su celular de su mesa de noche, que por cierto estaba milagrosamente seco, y miró la hora.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Se me hizo tarde! ¡BONNIE! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?! - chilló levantándose de su cama.

\- ¿Wtf? ¡Llevo más de una hora llamandote, hermanita! - respondió alzando los hombros.

\- Como sea. Vete de aquí que necesito cambiarme - dijo empujandolo hasta la puerta.

\- Como si quisiera verte - murmuró el pelimorado - Por cierto, abajo te dejé tu lonchera lista sobre la mesa; yo ya me voy. Luego nos vemos - hizo un movimiento con la mano y se fue.

.

Cinco minutos después, la rubia ya se encontraba bajando por las escaleras con su mochila anaranjada y sus zapatos en la mano, pero en una resbaló y cayó sentada en los escalones deslizandose hasta abajo.

\- Auch, me dolió - se quejo poniéndose de pie y sobando su trasero a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina por su lonchera anaranjada. Terminó de ponerse su calzado y salió rumbo a la escuela.

.

Al llegar, entró al salón. Allí estaban sus amigas.

\- Chica, ¿otra vez tarde? - le regañó la peliazul. La aludida apoyó las manos en las rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

\- Sí, amiga. Deberías ponerte un despertador - habló la rubia.

\- En-en don-de, ¿en dónde está la profesora?

\- Aún no ha llegado. Tienes suerte, sino ya estarías afuera del salón otra vez - respondió de nuevo Chichi.

\- Es culpa de mi hermano. Siempre se le olvida levantarme temprano y por eso siempre llego tarde, ¡jum! - exclamó prepotente cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero de niña mimada.

\- Claro que sí campeona - en eso entraba la profesora - Rápido, debemos sentarnos - murmuró la ojiverde mientras las otras dos se acomodaban en sus respectivos pupitres.

.

Luego de toda una jornada aburrida en la secundaria, Chica se encontraba caminando tristemente por la calle rumbo a su hogar.

Le habían entregado la prueba de matemática que le habían tomado la semana anterior y su nota no era muy buena que digamos.

Se detuvo, simplemente para sacar de su mochila aquel papel en donde tenía escrito aquella mala calificación y mirarlo con tristeza.

\- No puedo ir a casa y mostrarle esta nota a Bonnie - suspiró con desgano. Acto seguido lo hizo un bollo y lo aventó detrás de su cabeza - ¡Bah! ¡Que se lo lleve el diablo!

En eso escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella. Volteó lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con un muchacho pelirrojo vestido de pirata mucho más grande que ella sosteniendo aquel bollo en sus manos.

\- Oye, ¿qué haces, cabeza de pizza? ¿quieres dejarme un chichon o algo así? - la muchachita bufó enfadada ante el comentario.

\- ¡NO SON PIZZAS! ¡SON HEBILLAS PARA EL PELO! ¿VES? - señaló a su cabeza a la vez que el pelirrojo desplegaba el papel para verlo.

\- Vaya, no lo puedo creer. ¿Treinta puntos? - la rubia pegó un gritito llevándose la mano a la boca - Deberías estudiar más, cabeza de pizza - se volteó no sin antes devolverle el papel todo arrugado.

\- ¡Pues eso no te interesa! ¡Son cosas mías! - le sacó la lengua antes de marcharse - ¡Por Dios! ¡Pero qué tipo más odioso! ¡¿Y a quién rayos se le ocurriría salir a la calle vestido así?!

El muchacho simplemente se la quedó mirando.

\- ¡Qué carácter! Y que tierna también - sonrió murmurando esto último más para sí mismo.

**.**

**(*) Así pienso llamar a Toy Chica en esta historia.**

**Y bueno, aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Se, muy corto, lo sé; pero es lo único que se me ocurrió, lol :v.**

**Como podrán notar, quise hacer un pequeño homenaje a una de los animés más entrañables de mi infancia. ¿Quién no ama a Sailor Moon? Pues yo sí y con cada fibra de mi ser (?).**

**Bueno niños, eso fue todo por hoy. Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado xD.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Chau, te quiero mucho (?**


	2. ¡No necesito un tutor!

**¡Muy buenas mis gurrumines! Si, aquí viene su sensual escritora Estefy Tsukino a subir el segundo capítulo de este fic... sí, increíble que suba capi dos días seguidos. ¡Se viene el apocalipsis! (?**

**Bueno, aquí el "respondiendo reviews" :v**

**ICherryPop: Oh sí, todos esperaban Foxica. ¡Party hard!**

**Gracias por leer :3.**

**chicaherrera: Gracias! :D.**

**Fenix Lynx: Gracias, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que te guste xD.**

**Comencemos :v.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon; los diseños en los que me basé le pertenecen a Pole-bear. A mi sólo me pertenece el fic.**

**Aviso: Recuerden que esto es Universo Alterno [AU]; por lo tanto serán completamente humanos.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: "¡No necesito un tutor!"**

Chica llegaba a casa totalmente preocupada. Rogaba a Dios porque su hermano no estuviera, pero para su mala suerte ahí estaba.

\- ¡Hola hermanita! ¿Cómo te ha ido? - preguntó sonriente el pelimorado que fue a recibirla apenas entró.

\- Uhm, bien. Muy bien - mintió ella con nerviosismo sobándose la nuca - ¿Y a tí?

\- Bien. Oye, camino a acá me topé con un compañero tuyo; dijo que ya les habían entregado las evaluaciones y que él se sacó un diez - la rubia pensó ¿quién rayos le había ido con el chisme a su hermano mayor? Luego recordó de quién se trataba.

Ese maldito BB se las pagaría una por una.

\- Oh, que bien. Me alegro por él - dijo ella yéndose disimuladamente hacia las escaleras, pero el ojirojizo la detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde vas, señorita? Vamos, quiero ver tu nota - extendió la mano para que ella le entregara la prueba.

\- ¿Es necesario? Si me fue muy bien - volvió a mentir.

\- Vamos - le insistió. Segundos después echó un suspiro rebuscando dentro de su mochila y apenas lo encontró, con la mayor vergüenza del mundo le entregó aquel papel todo arrugado.

Bonnie lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró minusiosamente. Acto seguido, un grito se escuchó por toda la casa.

\- ¡CHIIIIII-CAAAAAAAA! - la aludida dió un respingo ante la reacción del pelimorado - ¡¿Cómo puedes tener estas notas tan bajas?! Chica, estoy muy decepcionado de tí - y vaya que lo estaba. La jovencita agachó la cabeza.

\- Perdón. No volverá a pasar.

\- Claro que no volverá a pasar... - exclamó irónicamente - ... porque te conseguiré un tutor en este mismo instante - sentenció.

La ojilila puso los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Lo que escuchaste, hermanita. Te advertí que sí volvías con una nota baja, te pondría a alguien para que te ayude con las materias.

\- ¡YO NO NECESITO NINGÚN TUTOR! - chilló haciendo un berrinche.

\- Tus reproches no van a hacer que cambie de parecer. ¡Tú vas a tener un tutor y es mi última palabra! - la pequeña rubia estaba roja de la ira - Además, Freddy no debe tardar en llegar con su amigo. Es uno de los estudiantes con el porcentaje más alto de toda la universidad. Tal vez si le pido a él que te de clases particulares...

\- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero un tutor! - en eso sonó el timbre.

\- Deben ser ellos - dijo yéndose a abrir la puerta. La muchachita lo siguió detrás - Ya verás que cuando lo conozcas te caerá bien - volteó a sonreírle.

\- Genial. De seguro debe ser un ratón de biblioteca con la cara llena de acné, lentes de aumento y brackets en los dientes - murmuró con fastidio, pero grande fue su sorpresa luego de que el mayor abriera aquella puerta, dejando entrar a los dos visitantes.

\- Freddy, amigo. ¿Cómo estás? Pasen - exclamó dejando entrar al castaño junto con...

\- ¡¿Tú?! - señaló la rubia al pelirrojo. Éste le sonrió arrogante.

\- Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar, cabeza de pizza.

\- ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SON PIZZAS! ¡Ash! - se cruzó de brazos molesta.

\- Un momento, ¿ya se conocían? - preguntó Bonnie sorprendido mirando a ambos.

\- La crucé casualmente esta mañana y vaya que tiene temperamento - comentó el ojiámbar - ¿No es así, cabeza de pizza? - le sonrió burlonamente.

\- Vuelves a decirme así y juro que pondré mi puño en tu cara - con un tono sombrío en la voz.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Una enana va a golpearme? - dijo con sorna. Sinceramente a decir verdad, Chica era algo bajita y al pelirrojo le llegaba apenas a los hombros.

\- Basta, Foxy. Tienes veintitrés años. ¿No crees que estás un poquito grande para estar molestando a una chica de su edad? - intervino Freddy.

\- Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda. ¿Te llamas Foxy? - inquirió la muchachita haciendo gestos con sus manos.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? - alzando una ceja.

\- Qué nombre tan ridículo - murmuró ella mientras que el pelirrojo la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¡Basta Chica! - la regañó su hermano - ¡Es suficiente! ¡Ya mismo sube tu trasero a tu habitación y no quiero que salgas por nada en el mundo! Te irás a dormir sin cenar - le señaló las escaleras con el ceño fruncido.

\- Al cabo que ni quería comer - dijo ella echando su cabello hacia atrás como toda una nena mimada para luego tomar su mochila y marcharse escaleras arriba.

\- Fiu, vaya que tiene carácter - susurró Foxy a los otros dos mirando a la jovencita marcharse hacia arriba.

\- Se parece a mi madre. Ella era igual; excepto por el cabello rubio.

\- Oigan, no sé ustedes, pero ¿qué vamos a cenar? - preguntó el castaño dejando sin respuesta al ojirojizo.

\- Pues...

.

\- Tonto Bonnie. ¿Cómo se atreve a mandarme a dormir sin comer? - se quejó la pequeña rubia ya con su pijama puesto. Éste estaba compueso por una músculosa blanca de tiritas y un mini short anaranjado - y todo por culpa de ese antipático disfrazado de pirata - recordó aquella sonrisa arrogante que le dirigió cuando estaba abajo. Sus mejillas se encendieron.

"Ya deja de pensar en ese tonto. Es insoportable" - pensó. Luego tomó un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su largo y suave cabello.

En eso sintió unos golpes en su puerta.

\- ¡Vete de aquí, Bonnie! No estoy de humor para atenderte.

\- Chica, soy yo Freddy. ¿Puedo entrar?

¿Freddy? ¿Qué demonios hacía él tocando a su puerta?

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

"Cálmate Chica. Es sólo Freddy. No tienes por qué estar así... Tan sólo es..."

El chico que ella adoraba en secreto desde que tenía cinco años.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel muchacho la hiciera sentir de esa manera?

Se arregló un poco el cabello antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Creí que nunca abrirías - habló sonriente - ¿puedo pasar?

La jovencita hizo un ademán para que el ojiazul entrara.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Uhm, ¿por casualidad tu no podrías hacernos algo de cenar? Es que no sabemos que preparar ya que ninguno de nosotros cocina, y como tu eres una genia preparando platillos...

\- Espera. ¿Bonnie te mandó aquí a decirme que los alimente? ¿Es una broma? - inquirió llevando sus manos a la cintura y alzando una ceja.

\- Bueno, no es como tu piensas. Lo que él quiere... De acuerdo, sí - admitió el ojiazul. Chica lo pensó por un momento.

\- De acuerdo, iré y los alimentaré - respondió con fastidio. Sintió que algo la apretaba. Alzó su vista y su rostro se había sonrojado más al ver que el castaño la abrazaba.

\- Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías? - la soltó quedando apenas a escasos centímetros de ella. Chica sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

\- N-no digas e-eso - tartamudeó ella. Luego ambos salieron de la habitación hacia el piso de abajo.

.

\- Creí que no la ibas a poder convencer - murmuró el pelimorado.

\- Si bajé aquí a cocinarles fue por Freddy y no por tí - le señaló en el pecho un tanto molesta. Acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar.

\- Veo que sigues molesta... Err, ya venimos. Iremos al minimarket a comprar unas sodas de naranja (N/a: en mi país le decimos gaseosa. ¿Pueden creer que estuve a punto de escribirlo así? :v).

\- Está bien - les dio la espalda para sacar algunos ingredientes de la nevera, sin darse cuenta de que no había quedado sola en la casa después de todo.

Se concentró en hacer lo que más le gustaba: cocinar. De niña adoraba ayudar a su madre con la comida; era un don que lo llevaba en la sangre. Estaba tan ensimismada condimentando la comida que no se percato en qué momento el muchacho con ropas de pirata salía del baño.

Foxy había tenido el llamado de la naturaleza, por lo que había decidido quedarse en lugar de acompañar a los demás. Al salir del baño, sintió un rico aroma provenir de la cocina.

Se asomó allí sin hacer ruido alguno al ver a la rubia subida en puntas de pie sobre una silla tratando de alcanzar lo que parecía ser un pequeño pimentero.

"Así que ella sabe cocinar" - pensó.

Vió como la muchachita seguía en su vano intento de alcanzar el pequeño frasco de pimienta.

"Tiene muy lindas piernas" - rápidamente se deshizo de aquel pensamiento - "¿Qué rayos de ocurre, Foxy? ¡Es sólo una niña!"

\- Uhm, ¿te importaría si te ayudo con eso? - habló él por fin. Chica se asustó provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para sentir el impacto contra el suelo, pero en vez de eso sintió unos fuertes brazos que la atraparon salvándola de golpearse.

\- ¡Te atrapé! - dijo el ojiámbar una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

La pequeña rubia abrió uno de sus preciosos ojos lilas para después lentamente abrir el otro y mirar a su salvador.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bajame! - chilló ella toda roja.

\- De acuerdo, pero no aquí - respondió divertido llevándola hasta la sala y allí la arrojó sobre el sofá.

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a ser más delicado con las mujeres?! - lo miró con molestia.

\- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a dar las gracias? - respondió él con otra pregunta. La jovencita agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

\- Gracias y discúlpame - susurró apenas. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja divertido.

\- No hay de qué - se acercó hasta el sofá sentándose a su lado - Por cierto, yo también debo disculparme por haber sido grosero contigo - la jovencita lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haberme burlado de tu peinado y haber hecho que tu hermano te castigara - suspiró - Supongo que no fue un buen comienzo que digamos.

Chica lo miró disimuladamente. Foxy estaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

"Por Dios, que lindo que es" - movió bruscamente su cabeza - "No Chica, ¿qué te ocurre? Apenas lo conoces".

En un momento ambos cruzaron miradas. Estaban un tanto sonrojados. Luego miraron la sala y la puerta de entrada, percatándose de que Bonnie y Freddy aún no habían llegado. De repente, el pelirrojo la miró con malicia.

\- Tal parece que seguimos solos...

**.**

**¡Ja! ¡Los dejo con la duda! ¡Muahahahaha! :v**

**¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Creen que Foxy se la llegue a violar? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Bye-bye! ~**


	3. Foxy, el niñero

**Hola a todos, espero que anden bien. Uhm, hoy estoy más floja que otros días - sinceramente no se porqué tengo tanto sueño -, pero no se preocupen que cuando se trata de escribir un nuevo capítulo, no descanso hasta haberlo terminado :v.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon; los diseños en los que me basé le pertenecen a Pole-bear. A mi sólo me pertenece el fic.**

**Aviso: Recuerden que esto es Universo Alterno [AU]; por lo tanto serán completamente humanos.**

**P/d: si hay alguien que no le gusta el fic, ahorrense los estúpidos comentarios de: "Ay no me gusta"; "Mejor sube capítulo del otro fic en vez de esto"; etc. Si se dieron la molestia en comentar algo así, supongo que tampoco les molestaría dejar review en el otro fic ya que están. Por cierto, más tarde o mañana quizás suba otro capítulo de la otra historia - ojo, dije quizás -.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: "Foxy, el niñero"**

\- Tal parece que seguimos solos.

Las pulsaciones se aceleraron en el pecho de la muchachita, sus orbes lilas mirándolo con sorpresa y terror a la vez.

"¿Acaso piensa...? - pensó ella.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó alzando una ceja, ella negó con la cabeza.- Oh, ya veo... - amplió cada vez más su sonrisa.- ...Seguro es tu primera vez.

La cara de la rubia era todo un poema, estaba más roja que el mismo cabello de aquel pelirrojo.

\- No te preocupes. Yo seré tu guía.

Vió como él se iba aproximando lentamente hacia ella con una mano detrás de su espalda. Chica se hizo bolita en la esquina del sofá; rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano llegara a tiempo.

Foxy se acercaba cada vez más con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella vió la lámpara detrás de su espalda. Rápidamente tuvo una idea; si aquel tipo se acercaba un centímetro más, ella no dudaría en rompersela en la cabeza.

Fue entonces que él se detuvo.- ¿Sabes jugar al PES?

Su cara cambio de una de terror a una de "¿es en serio?" luego de ver que lo que ocultaba detrás suyo era un mando de Play.

\- ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! - lo empujó ella con rabia haciendo que cayera del sofá sentado al suelo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

\- ¡Creí por un momento que ibas a violarme! - bramó temblando casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Perdón, pero no fue mi intención de que tu seas la malpensada - se cruzó de brazos molesto aún sentado en el piso de la habitación .

\- ¡Ash! - se levantó de aquel sofá de un salto, volviéndose hacia la cocina. Tomó su guante de cocina anaranjado con volados dispuesta a abrir el horno y fijarse cuanto tiempo le quedaba a la cena, el pelirrojo entró y se sentó en la mesa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero desgraciadamente para él, la muchachita ya lo había escuchado debido al ruido de sus botas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Chica terminó apenas de sacar la bandeja de pizza del horno cuando se volteó a mirarlo con una cara muy tranquila y serena, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

\- Si. ¡Claro que puedes ayudar! - respondió con sarcasmo, la expresión tranquila de su rostro tornándose vertiginosamente a una de enojo y fastidio.- Tan solo deja tu trasero quieto y no hagas nada, ¿Si? - diciendo esto ultimo entre dientes. Foxy solo se limitó a alzar ambas manos en el aire como respuesta.

\- ¡Volvimos! - gritó Bonnie entrando con varios paquetes junto con su amigo.

\- Mmmh, huele rico - expresó Freddy dejando las compras sobre la mesa.

\- Si me disculpan, me iré a la cama - murmuró la ojilila dirigiéndose escaleras arriba pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

\- ¿ No te quieres quedar? - le preguntó el castaño de ojos azules, ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el tacto.

\- No lo sé. Además, mi hermano me castigó - respondió con timidez.

\- Es cierto. Y no comerá hasta que le pida disculpas a Foxy - sentenció el pelimorado apoyando sus manos en la cintura.

\- De hecho, ella ya se disculpó conmigo - intervino el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

\- ¿En serio? - inquirió el de ojos rojizos con asombro. El ojiambar asintió.- Si. Antes de que ustedes llegaran, me pidió disculpas - dirigió su mirada hacia la única mujer en la habitación y disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo, esta se ruborizó aún mas que cuando lo había hecho al contacto con Freddy momento atrás.

\- Bueno, entonces, está bien, puedes quedarte - dijo su hermano mayor.- Además, debemos hablar sobre tus notas con Foxy.

\- Ya te lo dije por enésima vez. ¡No necesito un tutor!

\- Y yo digo por enésima vez que sí lo vas a necesitar. Además también vas a necesitar a alguien que te cuide mientras yo no esté.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde te irás? - cuestionó ella.

\- Iremos a una convención de estudiantes que se encuentra en otra ciudad. Estaremos allá una semana y por supuesto que no puedo dejarte sola aquí. Por lo tanto, te conseguiré a alguien que te cuide durante toda esa semana - contestó su hermano tranquilamente.

\- ¿No puedo ir a quedarme en casa de Bombón o de Chichi? - sugirió la menor.

\- No, hermanita. La última vez que te dejé en la casa de una de ellas, se metieron en muchos problemas con esa chica de cabello blanco, ¿cómo era su nombre...?

\- ¿Mangle? - su hermano asintió.- ¡Pero es que ella es una pesada! Aparte fue ella la que empezó - bufo molesta.

\- Eso no me interesa. Tu vas a hacer lo que te diga. Mi casa, mis reglas, ¿entendido señorita? - ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Por si te olvidaste, esta casa es de mamá! ¡No tuya! - dicho esto subió corriendo las escaleras a su habitación dejando a los tres varones boquiabiertos.

\- Bueno, Bonnie, creo que la fregaste y mal - comentó el ojiazul, mientras que Foxy solo se limitó a observar.

.

**Al día siguiente en la escuela...**

\- Vaya, Chica. Tu hermano sí que es re cuida contigo - habló la rubia de ojos azules mientras comía un bocado de su almuerzo.

\- Te juro que no lo soporto - suspira.- Desearía poder irme de mi casa - colocó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre ambas manos.

\- Bueno, no te acongojes. Piensa que él después de todo lo hace por tu bien - comentó la peliazul quien hojeaba un libro.

\- Ay Bombón, lo dices porque a ti te gusta Bonnie - murmuró la ojiazul y haciendo que la aludida se pusiera totalmente roja.

\- E-eso n-no es c-cierto, Chichi - exclamó nerviosa, las otras dos la miraron con malicia.

\- Vamos, Bom. Admite que mueres de ganas por besar a mi hermano.

\- Si, quieres que Bonnie te dé duro contra la pared - ambas se carcajearon a la vez que la pobre Bombón estaba mas roja que un tomate.

.

**Más tarde, a la hora de la salida...**

\- Oye, Chica, ¿vienes con nosotras a los juegos?

La rubia de ojos lilas no dudó ni un segundo.- Seguro - pero cuando estaban ya dispuestas a marcharse, alguien detrás de ellas las detiene.

\- ¿A dónde vas, cabeza redonda? Recuerda que tu hermano dijo que mientras él no esté, tu no puedes salir con tus amiguitas.

"Dios mío, no otra vez..." - pensó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rápidamente se volteó hacia él.

\- Escucha, pirata de agua dulce. Yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero; así que ¡no me molestes! - vio como el ojiambar movía la cabeza negativamente y chasqueaba la lengua.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, señorita Chica - sonrió de manera altanera.

\- Oye amiga, ¿quién es? ¡Es muy guapo! - le susurró Chichi al oído mirando al pelirrojo con interés.

\- Es solo uno de los tantos amigos raros de mi hermano, no es de suma importancia - respondió dándose la vuelta para irse.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - la detuvo él del brazo. La muchachita no supo por qué sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al sentir el calor de la mano de Foxy en su brazo.

\- Ya te lo dije. Me voy a pasar el rato con mis amigas - tratando de safarse del agarre del mayor.

\- ¿Y desobedecer las ordenes de tu niñero? - Chica quedó helada literalmente ante el comentario.

\- ¡¿Niñero?! - dijo poniendo los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Niñero?! - repitieron las otras dos.

\- Sip, así es. Oficialmente cuidaré de ti por una semana - sentenció el pelirrojo...

**.**

**JAJA ¡los engañé! (?) ¿Creyeron que Foxy se la iba a violar? Claro que no, sino pobre Chica. En este fic - por lo menos en este - nuestro querido pelirrojo no va a ser un sádico violador (?. Además, no estoy lista para escribir algo rape o lemon. Tendría que ponerme a practicar a ver como me sale xD.**

**Bien, antes de irme quiero darles las gracias a: BORRE2222, ICherryPop, Ultimonoob, Fénix Lynx, itzy, Meloetta 11, xXYhennireXx, Flamepsycho013, Tanchi y kim por haber dejado un review xD. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :'v.**

**Bueno, me voy porque mi hermana me pide la tablet y esta muy hinchapelotas -.-**

**Bye! ~**


	4. Confesiones dolorosas

**N/a: Hola, ¿qué tal? Espero que estén de maravilla. Yo acá, aún con mi pequeño trauma, pero bueno; por suerte ya pusieron la reja en la puerta, así que debo decir que puedo dormir más tranqui xD.**

**Disclaimer: Cinco Noches en Alfredito es propiedad de Scott Cawthon – hablando de él, se me dio por buscar la traducción de su nombre en español, pero al parecer no está. Lo que si encontré es que su nombre viene del griego y es un complemento de nombre que significa "Salvador" utilizado principalmente con los nombres Ángel, Joel y Joshua; o sea que, ¿vendría a llamarse Joel Ángel Joshua Cawthon? (?) :v -. Los diseños le pertenecen a Pole-bear al igual que la foto de portada. A mí solo me pertenece la historia, salvo claro, alguna que otra parodia basada en algunas series o películas que me gustan mucho xD.**

**Aviso: Esto es Universo Alterno (AU); por lo tanto son completamente humanos.**

**Disfruten (:**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: "Confesiones dolorosas"**

Iban caminando por la calle un pelirrojo y una rubia bajita. Se notaba que ésta estaba muy enfadada. Era increíble que su propio hermano tuviera el atrevimiento de dejarla al cuidado de ese tipo que además de que no lo soportaba, lo peor de todo era que tendría que aguantarlo una semana completa.

\- ¿Podrías ir más despacio?

Ella lo ignoró olímpicamente; claro que no iba a obedecerlo en nada. Era toda una malota en ese sentido, a pesar de ser una quinceañera muy tierna.

\- Oye, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

\- No.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, resoplando. Sinceramente, para él, esa semana iba a ser muy larga.

Con un movimiento rápido, le tomó del brazo a la rubia.- O me vas a obedecer o sino…

\- ¿O sino qué? – lo desafió.

\- Haré esto – acto seguido, la cargó sobre su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que se sorprendiera ante tal acción.

\- ¡BAJAME, ORANGUTÁN! – chilló mientras le daba puñetes en la espalda.

\- No lo haré hasta que lleguemos a mi departamento (N/a: arre, tenía departamento, lol).

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡QUIERO IR A MI CASAAAAA!

\- Me temo que eso es imposible, señorita Chica. Su hermano me llevó sus cosas esta mañana; así que dudo que por esta maravillosa semana pueda volver a su hogar.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Simplemente no es justo! – exclamó cruzándose de brazos, resoplando totalmente rendida.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que la vida era justa? – rio entre dientes.

\- Ese Bonnie. Juro que cuando vuelva, le daré una buena patada en las bolas – murmuró para sí misma, pero el pirata la escuchó.

\- ¡Uy! No quisiera estar en el lugar de tu hermano.

\- ¡Cállate!

.

**Ya en el departamento…**

\- Llegamos. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar temporal – dijo el ojiambar al abrir la puerta.

\- Menuda pocilga – murmuró mientras entraba.

\- Es lo que hay luego de que escapas de tu casa y tienes que alquilar con tus ahorros un lugar en dónde vivir.

\- ¿En serio? – el pirata asintió.

\- Mi padre nos trataba muy mal a mí y a mi madre. Un día ella se cansó, y huyó con otro tipo. Antes de marcharse, prometió que volvería por mí, pero nunca más la volví a ver.

\- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

\- No lo sé. Aunque una vez me enteré por medio de una amiga que a ella la

habían encontrado muerta en un descampado. Supongo que mi padre la habría encontrado.

\- Cuánto lo siento. ¿Y tú cómo lograste escaparte?

\- Al salir de la escuela, le pedí a Freddy que me ocultara en su casa por un tiempo. Luego de eso, tomé todos mis ahorros que había guardado esa mañana en mi mochila y me fui lejos. Claro que nunca perdí el contacto con mi amigo; él quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Fue por eso que él mismo me ayudó a buscar un lugar en dónde vivir, ya que si me quedaba en su casa, corría el peligro de que mi padre fuera allí por mí.

\- Creí que sólo se conocían en la universidad.

\- Nah. Somos amigos desde la infancia. Desde entonces, Freddo ha sido como un hermano para mí.

La jovencita se había quedado pensativa por un instante. Para ella, Foxy podía ser el tipo más insoportable y antipático que se le pudo haber cruzado, pero por otro lado sentía pena por él. Luego de aquella confesión, se podría decir que ya no lo consideraba tan insoportable después de todo.

\- ¿Y cómo hiciste para seguir viviendo aquí? Digo, porque no creo que los ahorros te hayan durado todo este tiempo – habló por fin.

\- Trabajo, cabeza redonda. Trabajé muy duro hasta que un día recibí la noticia por parte de Fazbear de que mi padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico y que yo, a ser su hijo único, había heredado una fortuna.

"_¿Un accidente? Qué extraño. Al igual que ocurrió con mis padres" _– pensó ella.

\- Entonces, si eres rico, ¿por qué no te compras o alquilas algo mejor que esto?

\- Porque, pequeña Chica, no lo encuentro necesario. Quizás, tal vez, compre algo mejor una vez que me case y forme una familia. Hasta ese entonces pienso seguir viviendo aquí.

Volvió a quedar pensativa, pero esta vez observando el perfil de aquel muchacho que se encontraba sentado en su sofá, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Observó detenidamente aquellos labios que estaban entreabiertos. Debía admitir que él era jodidamente hermoso, pero era claro que eso jamás lo admitiría.

"_¿Qué se sentiría besarlo?" _– volvió a pensar.- _"No, Chica, ¿otra vez con esos pensamientos? ¡Date cuenta que algo así jamás sucederá!_

Tan ensimismada seguía en sus pensamientos, mirándolo, que no se percató de que él se había dado cuenta que ella tenía sus orbes puestos en él.

Foxy lentamente se levantó de su asiento, caminando lentamente hacia ella.

"_Se ve tan bonita cuando se queda así de esa manera" _– sonrió para sus adentros.

De pronto, tuvo un extraño impulso de besarla. Fue acercándose lentamente a su rostro con los ojos cerrados. Claro que él no se había percatado de que la rubia se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! – exclamó ella haciéndolo sobresaltar.

\- ¡¿Y-yo?! ¡N-nada! ¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

\- Ibas a besarme, ¿cierto? – interrogó alzando una ceja.

\- ¡N-NO! ¿Cómo crees? ¡¿Estás loca o qué?!

La jovencita simplemente hizo un mohín antes de darle la espalda y tomar su mochila del suelo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Sabes que no puedes salir sin mi permiso – espetó el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – dijo yéndose hacia la puerta, pero el ojiambar con un movimiento rápido la acorraló contra la pared.

Chica se sorprendió ante tal reacción. Tenía al pelirrojo muy cerca de ella, a solo escasos centímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir su respiración; sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando lo vio apoyar ambas manos sobre la pared a ambos lados de ella…

.

**N/a: Oh sí, soy una reverenda hija de playa (? Adoro dejarlos en suspenso, ñaca-ñaca :v.**

**Bien, antes de irme, quiero agradecer a: Flamepsycho013, BORRE2222, Fenix Lynx, Luci-sella (Sep, soy de Argentina. Un país hermoso pero que lamentablemente está lleno de chorros, corrupción y drogas), Tanchi (De nada xD), xXYhennireXx (Si, yo que ella en vez de quejarme estaría disfrutando de mi suerte de que me cuide alguien como él :v), Htffan890, Meloetta11 (a mí me encanta el Foxica a morir, luego el Fonnie – pero Bonnie sería hembra -, el Foxy x Mangle, Bonnie x BonBón – hembra también -, Bonnie x Chica, Toy Freddy x Toy Chica, Mangle x Freddy y el que más adoro de todos Foxy x Reader/Lectora. No sé si cuenta como pareja, pero amo los fics en donde incluyen a una en pareja con Foxy. Amo a Foxy con cada fibra de mi ser, incluídos los órganos (?)), AlesiLeon1009, Saturn22 (ya lo verás, jeje), rocioam7 y Guest (porque quise hacer un pequeño homenaje a uno de los animés preferidos de mi infancia :3).**

**Y esos fueron mis saluditos especiales. Los amo hasta el cielo y más allá (como diría mi sobrina :'v).**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! **

**¡Chau! Te quiero mucho :''''v.**


	5. Una larga noche de lluvia

**N/a: Ola k ase? Si, después de dos meses sin actualizar este fic Foxica debido a falta de tiempo e ideas, por fin está aquí con ustedes el capítulo nuevo xD.**

**¿Qué por qué no digo nada más? Es porque ya ni sé que mierda decir (?)**

**Disclaimer: Fnaf es propiedad de Scott, los diseños humanizados a Pole-bear. A mí solamente me pertenece el fic, salvo alguna que otra cosa inspirada en algún programa, video, etc.**

**Aviso: Universo Alterno [AU]. Recuerden que son completamente humanos.**

**.**

**En el capítulo anterior…  
**

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Sabes que no puedes salir sin mi permiso – espetó el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – dijo yéndose hacia la puerta, pero el ojiambar con un movimiento rápido la acorraló contra la pared.

Chica se sorprendió ante tal reacción. Tenía al pelirrojo muy cerca de ella, a solo escasos centímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir su respiración; sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando lo vio apoyar ambas manos sobre la pared a ambos lados de ella…****

**Capítulo 5: "Una larga noche de lluvia"**

\- O-oye, y-ya s-suéltame – murmuró ella apenas de manera tímida, el pelirrojo sonrió divertido, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua repetidas veces.

Lentamente se fue acercando cada vez más a la muchachita, su mano tomando delicadamente su mentón. Ambos fueron cerrando sus ojos mientras que sus labios se unían en un profundo y tierno beso.

A pesar de que era el primer beso para Chica, debía admitir que el muchacho besaba muy bien y que se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. Claro de no ser porque…

\- ¿Chica?

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Acaso siquiera estás prestándome atención?

La aludida se encontraba frente al ojiambar, con una expresión en sus labios de lo más graciosa. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado todo?

\- Uhm, no – respondió al fin en un tono inocente y a la vez desganado, Foxy suspiró dándose por vencido.

\- Ay, cabeza hueca. ¿Qué haré contigo? – la ojilila infló las mejillas molesta ante aquellas palabras, haciendo reír al contrario.- Ok, te propongo algo.

\- Dime.

\- Si prometes no irte de aquí, te llevaré a comer. Tú eliges a donde te gustaría ir. ¿Qué dices? – sonriéndole ampliamente.

La pequeña rubia no lo pensó ni dos segundos.- Está bien. Vayamos por una pizza.

\- De acuerdo. Pizza será – dijo amablemente el joven pirata, pero luego recordó algo, por lo que fue corriendo a su habitación para después volver a los dos segundos con un paquete en las manos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la jovencita mirando el paquete con curiosidad.

\- Supuse que tu hermano no te ha comprado aún uno de estos y creo que ya es tiempo de que tengas uno. Ya sabes, para estar más comunicados por cualquier cosa que estemos en diferentes lugares y eso – respondió al entregarle el envoltorio en sus pequeñas manos.

La jovencita miro detenidamente lo que tenía en sus manos, luego miró al pelirrojo que la miraba con una expresión de "¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!", a lo que terminó desenvolviendo el tan misterioso paquete, encontrándose con un teléfono celular dentro de su empaque.

\- ¡Wow! – expresó con un brillo en sus ojos.- ¿De verdad es mío?

\- Sip, totalmente tuyo.

\- Gracias… Eh, no sé cómo podría pagártelo.

\- Tómalo como un regalo de parte de un amigo.

_Amigo._ No sabía por qué, pero por dentro sentía que esa palabra le dolía. ¿Acaso ella quería que Foxy fuera algo más que un simple amigo?

Agachó su cabeza apenada ante el pensamiento. Debía borrar de su mente aquellas ideas que rondaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

"_Chica, eres una tonta. Ya, olvídate de esa loca idea tuya de estar con él. Es imposible. ¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por él?"_

Y ahí fue que en su interior algo hizo click. Si… Chica había caído en la cuenta de que se había enamorado del pelirrojo.

"_Apenas lo conoces…"_

Si, era verdad. Apenas lo conocía. ¿Y eso qué? ¿Cuántos casos ha habido en el mundo de gente que se ha llegado hasta enamorar a primera vista de otra persona?

"… _Pero lo tuyo ni siquiera fue a primera vista…"_

¡Grandioso! Ahora su consciencia quería armar una discusión con ella. Odiaba tener esos típicos pleitos mentales con ella misma. De verdad los detestaba.

\- Ehm, bueno. Gracias – volvió a repetir.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo antes de que se haga tarde, ¿no crees? – la de orbes lila asintió con una sonrisa tímida. Estaban ya dispuestos a marcharse, pero el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el vidrio de la ventana llamó su atención.

Ambos se asomaron rápidamente para ver el espectáculo de gotas que caían copiosamente sobre la ciudad.- Bien. Supongo que tendremos que ordenarla – dijo Foxy suspirando.

.

**Un rato más tarde…**

Luego de esperar al delivery con la pizza y de haber tenido un rato largo de charlas y risas, Foxy llevó a Chica hasta su habitación, en donde él ya había dejado la mochila de ella en ese mismo lugar.

\- Bien, por esta semana tú dormirás en mi cama, mientras que yo dormiré en el sofá. ¿De acuerdo? – la muchachita asintió.- En el primer cajón de aquel mueble están mis camisas. Puedes agarrarte una para dormir, si quieres.

\- Gracias.

\- No es por nada. Si necesitas algo, sólo llámame y vendré.

\- Está bien.

\- Ok. Que tengas dulces sueños – dijo para luego darle un pequeño beso en medio de la frente que hizo que la muchachita se sonrojara.

\- Buenas noches, Foxy.

**.**

**Horas más tarde…**

La tormenta se había tornado cada vez más fuerte. Se podía oír el viento golpeando las ventanas. Un trueno resonó fuertemente, haciendo que la rubia se despertara asustada a mitad de la noche.

\- Tengo miedo. Si mi hermano estuviera aquí.

Otro trueno había caído, pero esta vez más fuerte que el anterior.

\- ¡Mami! – chilló ella muerta del miedo, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Chica! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el ojiambar apenas llegó a la oscura habitación.

\- Las tormentas fuertes… Me dan mucho miedo – respondió lloriqueando.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado. Pues por un momento pensó que le había pasado algo a su tierna y adorable huésped.

"_¿Tierna y adorable? Mmm, tal parece que te está empezando a gustar…"_

El chico sacudió bruscamente su cabeza antes de acercarse hasta la cama en donde dormía la muchachita.

\- Menos mal que fue eso. Por un segundo creí que te había sucedido algo – dijo él con calma. Otro trueno retumbó por toda la habitación.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHH! – la ojilila volvió a gritar ocultándose bajo las sábanas. Segundos después se oyeron fuertes sollozos.- ¡Quiero a mi hermano!

\- Me temo que es imposible. Tu hermano y Freddy no volverán hasta dentro de una semana – respondió él sentándose al borde de la cama.

\- ¡Pero es que tengo mucho miedo! – la pequeña rubia siguió llorando desconsoladamente, cosa que hizo que el ojiambar se sintiera angustiado y culpable.

\- Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo por esta noche. Solo hasta que puedas volverte a dormir – ambos se sonrojaron levemente ante la propuesta del chico. Ella se hizo lentamente a un lado, dejándole lugar al pelirrojo justo al lado suyo. Foxy se recostó a su lado bajo las cobijas y la rodeo delicadamente por la espalda.

Nuevamente volvieron a sentir la respiración cálida del otro, sus rostros volviendo a estar cerca. Solo que esta vez, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados.

La jovencita se ruborizó aún más. Jamás había pasado la noche junto a un chico en la misma cama; pero eso sí, jamás admitiría que se moría de ganas por besarlo… Al igual que él, claro está.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le susurró él.

\- Si. Muchas gracias – respondió ella tímida.

\- Me alegro… Uhm, que duermas bien – tartamudeó luego de una gran pausa.

\- Tú también.

.

**Al rato…**

Foxy se había despertado, observó a la ojilila que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

"_Es tan hermosa cuando duerme"_

Sí. Debía admitir que Chica se veía muy tierna dormida. En eso, sintió un fuerte impulso por besarla, por lo que lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, uniendo sus labios delicadamente con los de ella.

"_Se sienten muy delicados y suaves"_

Siguió besándola hasta que sintió como de la nada la pequeña rubia comenzó a corresponder con torpeza. ¿Acaso ella estaba…?

"Oh, oh ~"

.

**N/a: Y eso fue todo, bitches :v.**

**Pido disculpas por semejante retraso u.u, pero bueno. Lo importante es que por fin lo he actualizado.**

**Bueno, a continuación voy a responder los reviews xD:**

**HollyKanonCreepz: ¡Holly-chan! :D, a mi también me gusta el Fongle y el Fonnie, nada más que me gusta que Bonnie sea hembra :v. Aww, gracias :3. Aún no puedo creer que sea la sempai de alguien *shora*. Espero que te haya gustado xD.**

**ValeLoka173: Gracias :D. Si, acá ya algunos vecinos están poniendose rejas tambien y alguno que otro se ha comprado revolver. Hasta donde uno tiene que llegar para estar más seguro; por suerte hace poco llegaron los de la Policía Comunitaria y desde que están vigilando las calles, ya no hay tantos robos. Solo espero que sigan patrullando :v. Espero que te haya gustado xD. ¡Bye!**

**Saturn 22: De a poquito ya fue cayendo. Espero que te haya gustado xD.**

**FlakyVickyHTF: Porque soy toda una troll (?). Te mando un saludote enorme :D. Espero que te haya gustado xD.**

**Luci-sella: JAJAJAAJA ¡me hiciste reír! :v. Si, últimamente me encanta joderles la vida a todos (?). Somos Shippeadoras gemelas. ¿Entendés? como las almas gemelas, pero en vez de ser almas, somos shippeadoras (?). Ok, mejor me calmo :'''v. ¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado :3.**

**Flamepsycho013: Gracias :) y espero que lo hayas disfrutado :3.**

**BORRE2222: ¡Ey! Gracias por leer. Espero que te haya gustado :D. ¡Saludos!**

**Nuvil Angela: Pos aquí está :v y sé muy bien que quieres ahorcarme por semejante retraso :P. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado xD. ¡Besos!**

**Tanchi: akjsaksjask :v (?).**

**rocioam7: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado :3.**

**elsantiagooo: Si, estaría espectacular que pasara una cosa así. Foxy arrasaría con toda la delincuencia en el país (?). ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado xD.**

**Karoru Gengar: ¡Senpai! Se te echa de menos por el fandom. Ya hasta pareces Chuck Norris en "Desaparecido en acción" :v. ¿Quién no adora el Foxy x Mangle? xD. El One-shot lo tengo a la mitad, pero estoy igual que vos, o sea, no se como acabarlo :'''v maldita imaginación. Mañana Domingo que estoy al re pedo - y ya es Domingo mother fuckers - voy a tratar de terminarlo :3. Claro está si no se me presenta algo de por medio xD. Espero que te haya gustado senpai :3.**

**BatyLove: ¡Muchisimas gracias! Sinceramente no creí que este fic tuviera buen recibimiento :O. Espero que te haya gustado xD. ¡Gran abrazo!**

**Nuvil Angela: ¿Wtf? ¿No te había saludado antes? :O. Bueno, como sea :v. Nos leemos después :P.**

**Nathaly: Lo que son las vueltas de la vida :3. Gracias por tu review. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado xD.**

**Y esos fueron todos :v. Gracias por cada uno de sus mensajes. Aquí va mi saludito para cada uno de ustedes :3.**

**Ok, Estefy tiene que ir a dormir porque ya tiene mucho sueño y sino duerme lo suficiente, se pone loquita (?) :'v.**

**Los quiero un montón :3.**

**¡Chau!**


	6. Chapter 6

N/a: Adivinen ¿quién se fue al carajo con el retraso de este fic? *le tiran con de todo* (? Perdonen, pero es que nuevamente me puse a estudiar para rendir la última materia que me falta - malditas matemáticas -.

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Los diseños humanizados le pertenecen a Pole-bear. Lo demás es de mi retorcida cabeza; salvo alguna que otra cosa que esté basada en alguna escena de una película o serie.

Aviso: recuerden que ésto es universo alterno [AU] y por lo tanto los personajes están totalmente humanizados. Por cierto, este capítulo quizás tenga algunos errores de ortografía; lo estoy escribiendo desde mi celular - regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres - ya que nos cortaron el WiFi por no pagarlo :'''v.

Dedicado a todos ustedes que esperaban actualización, a mi LG l20 y al Internet del Movistar (?

.

En el capítulo anterior...

Foxy se había despertado, observó a la ojilila que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

"Es tan hermosa cuando duerme"

Sí. Debía admitir que Chica se veía muy tierna dormida. En eso, sintió un fuerte impulso por besarla, por lo que lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, uniendo sus labios delicadamente con los de ella.

"Se sienten muy delicados y suaves"

Siguió besándola hasta que sintió como de la nada la pequeña rubia comenzó a corresponder con torpeza. ¿Acaso ella estaba…?

"Oh, oh ~"

.

Capítulo 6: "Inserte título decente aquí"

Inmediatamente se apartó un tanto alterado, sus ojos como platos observaron a su compañera de cama que para su sorpresa seguía descansando.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

La jovencita se retorció en su lugar, haciéndose bolita a la vez que abrazaba una parte de la almohada; murmurando algo que el pelirrojo no alcanzó a escuchar.

\- ¡Por Dios, Foxy! ¿Qué acabas de hacer? - se regañó a si mismo por lo bajo. Lentamente la apartó, cuidando de no despertarla. Segundos después, se levantó de la cama sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, fue directo a buscar un vaso con agua; luego tomó asiento en la banqueta más cercana a él, sus manos sosteniendo el objeto de cristal mientras que en su cabeza comenzaba a pasar una y otra vez lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

\- Dios, si Bonnie se entera de lo que hice, me matará...

"A menos que no digas nada..."

Fue en ese momento que reaccionó.

\- Si, es verdad. Sino digo nada de lo sucedido, quizás no tenga que preocuparme porque me vayan a cortar la garganta.

"Pero eso sería mentir..."

El pelirrojo se levantó bruscamente del asiento.

\- Oye, ¿me estás tomando por idiota o qué? - dijo mirando hacia el techo.

"No te la agarres conmigo. Después de todo, soy tu conciencia"

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo sé, maldita sea! - alzó la voz.- Pero no entiendo porqué siempre vives cambiando de idea. ¿Acaso quieres volverme loco?

\- ¿Foxy? - aquella dulce y agradable voz hizo que girara su cabeza hacia la dueña de esta, la pequeña rubia estaba parada en la puerta usando una camisa de él como camisón.- ¿Con quién hablas?

El chico carraspeó un poco: - Uhm, ¡Chica! - rió nerviosamente llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca.- ¿Cómo has dormido?

\- Pues bien - respondió encogiendose de hombros.- Gracias por haberte quedado anoche a mi lado.

Sintió que la sangre se le había ido a las mejillas al decirle eso, cosa que al muchacho le pareció tierna.

\- De nada - sonrió.- Dime, ¿qué deseas desayunar? Si quieres, puedo hacerte unos huevos con tocino, o tal vez unos hotcakes con mermelada.

La de ojos lilas alzó una ceja: - ¿Sabes cocinar? - preguntó de manera divertida.

\- Si. ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada - dijo a lo último antes de girarse sobre sus propios talones y dirigirse hacia la habitación.

\- ¡Ey! Aún no me has dicho qué querías desayunar - la rubia se volteó.

\- Pues, hace mucho que no como hotcakes...- por un momento se había quedado pensativa.-... Que sean con mermelada de frambuesa - murmuró antes de continuar su camino, sin notar que el chico de ojos ámbar se había quedado observándola.

"Vaya, si que es hermosa en verdad"

Se abofeteó mentalmente ante aquel pensamiento. Acto seguido, fue a la alacena por los ingredientes necesarios para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

\- Uhm, ¿Foxy?

\- ¿Si? - se giró a ver a Chica, quien había vuelto esta vez con una toalla anaranjada colgada en su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Podrías decirme como se usa la ducha?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba terminando de cepillar su cabello. Hacía minutos que había salido del baño y se había puesto su ropa que consistía en un vestido amarillo con un abrigo de lana color anaranjado y unas botas marrones claro. Dejó el cepillo sobre la cama, dispuesta a buscar sus broches para el pelo; pero para su mala suerte, no los encontraba por ningún sitio.

\- Ay no...- murmuró con algo de desesperación mientras ponía patas para arriba toda la habitación.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? - el pelirrojo golpeó la puerta - que por cierto estaba abierta - antes de entrar, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver el desastre que la jovencita estaba haciendo en su cuarto.- Oye, ¿qué haces? ¡Acabo de limpiar ayer! - agarrándose los pelos de la cabeza con desesperación.

\- L-lo siento. No fue mi intención...- volteó a verlo para encontrarse con el chico todo sucio de harina.- ¿Pero que te pasó? - preguntó tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- Larga historia - respondió sin importancia.- Ya está listo el desayuno - dijo mientras señalaba hacia la cocina.

\- En cuanto termine de ordenar este desorden.

En eso se encontró con las manos de Foxy tomando las suyas. Alzó la vista para mirarlo atónita y sonrojada a la vez.

\- No, mejor ve. Yo lo acomodaré luego.

\- ¿Seguro? Es que me apena de verdad haber provocado todo este lio que...- el de orbes ámbar colocó un dedo en los labios de la rubia para que se callara.

\- Está bien. Sólo ve a desayunar antes de que se te haga tarde.

Chica simplemente asintió a punto de marcharse a la cocina, pero una mano de Foxy en su hombro la detuvo.

\- Chica...- susurró a sus espaldas, su aliento golpeando su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.-... ¿Por casualidad buscabas esto? - tomó una de sus manos, colocando en ellas los broches que andaba buscando; sus corazones latían aceleradamente debido a la cercanía.

A la jovencita le tomó un momento para poder hablar.- Gra-gracias - inmediatamente salió corriendo, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, el muchacho dio un suspiro a la vez que miraba la entrada de su habitación por donde ella se había marchado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Así que eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿eh? - su amiga Chicky la observaba de manera pícara, ella simplemente asintió tímidamente mientras observaba el sándwich de jamón y queso que tenía enfrente.

\- Bueno, pero ¿estás segura que sucedió de verdad? Quizás a lo mejor fue un sueño realmente - intervino Bombón que tenía los dedos de sus manos entrelazados sobre la mesa.

\- Estoy segura que ese beso fue de verdad, que no lo soñé.

\- Bueno~, la única manera de que sepas si el beso que Foxy te dio anoche fue real o no, es ir y preguntarle directamente.

La peliazul se ahogó con el jugo que estaba tomando al escuchar tal idea.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! - la rubia de ojos azules se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cuál hay?

\- ¿Cómo que cuál hay? ¿Crees que va a ser fácil para ella llegar allá e ir directamente a preguntarle: "Oye Foxy, ¿qué tal tu día? Dime, ¿por casualidad tu no me besaste anoche o lo soñé?" ¡Claro! Será pan comido - exclamó con sarcasmo.

\- Oigan amigas, no peleen. Ya veré que hacer - puso los ojos en blanco al ver que ambas chicas se sacaban la lengua mutuamente e inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a dejar la bandeja del almuerzo cuando sin querer chocó con alguien que estaba de espaldas.

\- Oye, fijate por donde... /Lo siento, no fue mi...- exclamaron al mismo tiempo hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- Ah, pero si eres tu, gnomo de jardín.

\- Oh, hola Mangle, que gusto verte - murmuró con algo de fastidio.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Todavía te dedicas a ser inspectora de zócalos?

\- Y tu, ¿todavía sigues en tu profesión de puta? - de repente hubo silencio en toda la cafetería para luego empezar a oírse murmullos de algunos presentes. Chica miró a la peliblanca con una sonrisa de lado, esta tenía una expresión desencajada.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - en tono bajo y frío a la vez.

\- Lo que oíste. ¿O qué? ¿Es que acaso eres sorda? - y sin decir más, volvió a su mesa en donde sus amigas miraban la situación anonadadas y ante la sorpresa de la más alta.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo! - habló apenas reaccionó, caminando furiosa detrás de la rubia.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? Que yo sepa, tu y yo no tenemos ningún asunto que charlar - echó una mirada rápida a Chicky y a Bombón para que la siguieran; ambas lo hicieron sin decir una sola palabra. Claro de no ser porque...

\- ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara, zorra! - grito la rubia de ojos azules antes de salir del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba cierto pelirrojo saliendo de la universidad cuando de la nada, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo para atender enseguida.

\- ¿Diga?

-"¿Foxy? Te necesito, ¿puedes venir?".

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Déjame en paz! Lo nuestro se terminó.

-"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tu eres mi novio aún!".

\- No~. Por si no lo recuerdas, tu y yo terminamos hace tiempo. Así que ya deja de llamarme, ya no me busques, ¡dejame tranquilo!

-"Pero es que hoy una chica en la escuela me insultó y...".

El ojiambar resopló.- Mira, lo siento Mangle. Pero ya no somos nada. Arreglatela como puedas o mejor ve y dile a Fred que te consuele. Después de todo, él es un profesional en eso - luego colgó, siguiendo su camino hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado su coche.

.

\- ¡Ese imbécil me las pagará por haberme cortado de esa manera! - chilló la peliblanca arrojando con furia su móvil contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos en el proceso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un rato más tarde, el ojiambar había llegado a su departamento.

\- ¿Chica? ¡Ya llegué! - dijo apenas al entrar, en respuesta solo había silencio absoluto.

"Qué extraño"- pensó. Sin embargo, unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, le indicaron que su huésped se encontraba allí. Dejó las llaves y su abrigo sobre el sofá, dirigiéndose hacia allá para encontrarse con la muchachita parada sobre una silla en puntas de pie, tal y como había ocurrido aquella vez en su casa cuando apenas la había conocido; no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, una expresión divertida se dibujo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se estaba imaginando la cara de la pequeña rubia luego de la broma que estaba a punto de dar a cabo.

\- ¡BOO! - gritó detrás de ella de repente. Ninguno de los dos se esperó lo siguiente; porque luego de que Foxy hiciera su bromita, Chica por causa del susto, había perdido el equilibrio, cayendo sobre él y ambos quedando en el suelo.

La jovencita terminó arriba del pelirrojo, él tenía ambas manos puestas en la cintura de ella. Ambos estaban mirándose sonrojados, pues los dos estaban demasiado cerca; fue entonces que Foxy sin pensarlo dos veces, se precipitó a los labios de Chica, besandola de manera delicada mientras que ella intentaba torpemente de seguirle el ritmo, ya que ella nunca había besado a nadie en toda su vida.

Siguieron besándose, hasta que ella se apartó bruscamente del chico y le propinó una cachetada para luego salir corriendo.

El de orbes ámbar no entendía el porqué de su reacción, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- Oh no...

Pero luego vino una duda en su mente: Si ella había correspondido a aquel beso, entonces ¿por qué la razón de su actitud posterior? Y eso era algo que Chica debía responderle.

.

Besame, como si el mundo se acabara después ~ (? Okno.

N/a: Bueno mis sensuales lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Desde la semana pasada que he comenzado a escribirlo y por falta de inspiración no podía continuarlo. Por eso, debo agradecerselo a mi encantador vecino de enfrente :3; últimamente el tipo me ha tenido suspirando por él y bueno, él es la razón por la cual logré acabar con este capítulo xD.

Me voy a ir despidiendo, que tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana que sale de la escuela dentro de un rato :v.

Gabriel es amor, Gabriel es vida (?)


End file.
